


Where Sunlight Lies

by redpineapple



Category: Nabari no Ou
Genre: Friendship/Love, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Sick Character, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:33:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25458598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redpineapple/pseuds/redpineapple
Summary: At a distance, even their emaciated hands could be mistaken for bruised and abused skin.
Relationships: Rokujou Miharu & Yoite
Kudos: 1





	Where Sunlight Lies

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I wrote this in 2013, just like all my other Nabari fics when I was like 16 and I'm not even sure why I'm bothering to re-upload to AO3 from FFN because this fandom is so dead and my fics aren't even any good, but I enjoyed writing them and maybe the two people in the entire world who still read fic for this fandom might want some new content even if it's bad and god how long is this sentence going to be? Any roads, enjoy! I'll have a few other similar Nabari fics uploaded soon, so enjoy?
> 
> Disclaimer: Blah de not-owning blah (Nabari no Ou belongs to Yuhki Kamatani)

The sun fell soft across that bent shoulders of the Kira-user, threading its fingers through the thatch of dark hair that dropped below the brim of their cap. They tilted their head down – only partially to avoid the brightness hitting their eyes with the equivalent force of someone taking a rounders bat to their retinas, as unused to the sun as they were.

Even so, Miharu still saw the twin canyons of their cheeks, caught in shadow by their earthward tilted face. He fought the urge to reach out and trace the mess of veins that seemed to strain against the too-tight skin of the teen. Skin that had faded to a pebbled grey, nearly translucent in the absence of the sun's radiance.

To a hypothetical passerby, they may have been mistaken for a leukaemia patient. The association of sickliness with their colourless skin and unseasonable choice of clothes, combined with his cautious movements that lent them such an air of frailty was nothing to be ashamed of. To the uninformed, it would seem the easiest explanation.

In practical terms, there was little difference in the conditions.

At a distance, even their desiccated hands could be mistaken for bruised and abused skin.

Considering that, Miharu nearly loosed a lowly bitter laugh; if only Yoite's prognosis was that good.

At least with Leukaemia, Yoite would have access to medicine, even a few more precious years – if they were lucky. But in Miharu's experience the shinobi of Nabari, particularly taciturn teenagers, were rarely graced with the friendship of Lady Luck.

With Leukaemia he'd have time, if only finite months, to live freely in every sense. Miharu couldn't think of one single thing that he wouldn't give to be the one to teach Yoite about laughing and fun, to watch them develop their own sense of humour and to help them step quietly along the path of love, in any form.

Miharu turned away, sinking his fingers into the soft shoots of new grass. He wondered if he had been cruel to bring his friend here. Would Yoite compare the vibrancy of the springtime to their own decaying self?

Not that Miharu would ever know. There wasn't anyone in this world, perhaps not even Yoite themselves, who could fully figure the fragile teen.

All he'd wanted was to bring a little beauty to his friend.

Somehow, he knew that even if Yoite couldn't appreciate the beauty, the elder wouldn't hold any incidental cruelty against him.

Miharu understood that much at least.

**Author's Note:**

> IMPORTANT A/N: This is not intended to offend anyone, I'm only making a comparison between the theoretical survival rates of both Kira-use and cancer.


End file.
